Keep It Hush, Hush
by PerfectPerception
Summary: Miley was never the one to be careless or forgetful. Tonight, unfortunately, was an exception and a mistake. A risk is taken and a consequence ensues. Kevin/Joe Nick/Miley


**Author's Warnings:** Yep. You read it right. This story contains Jonascest. You've been warned.  
**Author's Notes: **I've given you a fair warning. I will not tolerate flames geared toward the KevinxJoe pairing. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. And _yes_, the story follows Miley. Sorry for any disappointment.  
Also, I'm not entirely sure why everyone's posting JoBros stories in A Cinderella Story section but I suppose I'll just follow the crowd. I think this should be posted under the Hannah Montana section, actually. But. . . I'll figure out those technicalities later.  
**Disclaimer: **Given the summary, I assume you know I don't own a thanggg.

It was a Friday night. A crisp beginning to the welcoming weekend to come. However, unlike most teens whom were currently inhabiting the mall or movie theaters, Miley had found herself boxed within a sound booth's walls with a large microphone dangling in front of her to inhale every vibration and waver her voice had made.

She was tired, her voice coated with exhaustion and she found herself more than once trying nod off. However, she wasn't too particularly keen on the idea of sleeping in the room's cold tile, and managed to catch herself before her heavy eyelids closed permanently for the night.

Plus, it wasn't like she was even given the choice to. She had just finished a _Hannah Montana_ show and remained dressed in extravagant clothes, which deemed themselves terrible replacements for her pajamas. She probably couldn't even _fall_ asleep if she wanted to. Her damn clothes' tight fabric constricted her and scratched mercilessly against her skin if she moved the wrong way.

In the room adjacent to the room Miley was currently occupying, stood Billy Ray; accompanied by a threesome consisting of good-looking, teen boys. They, like Miley, were tired and sprawled across the room's couch. He chuckled at the surrounding adolescents, wondering where his working generations' genes had gone.

"Maybe it's time to call it quits, boys?" The three perked at his suggestion, nodding dimly in response. He smiled slightly before clicking a button aside of his right hand and leaned forward to speak in a microphone. "That's enough for tonight, Miley."

Miley appeared relieved, smoothly sliding the pair of headphones off of her ears and placed them on the empty podium resting before her. She then fixed her hair before sending the boys in the opposite room a cheeky grin, receiving the same response in return. Just as she headed for the door, however, the smallest and youngest of the boys jumped quickly to his feet, scrambling to open it before she had. Miley's cheeks flushed at the gesture, sneaking him a smile she usually reserved _only_ for him before her dad had caught on.

"Thanks Nick," she said effortlessly.

He blushed before he completely averted her gaze. "Yer'welcome," he managed to fumble in return. His blush deepened when the muffled chuckles coming from his brothers' hit his ears and he turned sharply to them, sending them a crippling glare that did nothing to lessen their taunts.

"Cute," Joe commented from the couch, peering at the two teens through a curtain of black hair. Seated aside of him, Kevin grinned raucously, motioning for Joe to come closer as they exchanged a silent idea.

Nick watched in horror as his two brothers plotted to ruin his game. Wait, scratch that. His _life_.

A smirk painted itself across Joe's face next before he brought his hands to his heart, batting his eyelashes at his older brother. "Oh Nick, you're _so_ thoughtful!" he shrilled.

Kevin effortlessly ran a hand through his curly locks, broadening his shoulders in response. "Of course I am." He raised his voice an octave in attempt to sound similar to Nick, making certain his tone appeared scratchier and higher than his brother's, aware Nick was absolutely fuming now.

"Too bad though," Joe then pouted, his eyes turning sharply toward Nick. "We can't do much with that ring on your finger, can we?"

"Alright boys," Billy Ray interrupted before the torture could continue. Nick felt his shoulders slump with relief, however, Miley watched on with horror as her dad prepared to scold the two elder Jonas brothers for mentioning such things in front of teens their age.

"Sorry!" Joe and Kevin apologized in response, although it was quite clear they weren't sorry _at all_.

Billy Ray shook his head at them before gathering his things and exited the room, assuming the four would drag themselves out within a few minutes. Upon his departure Joe and Kevin's corrupt smiles returned and stretched their lips apart. Miley, however, stepped in before the torment could begin.

"Have fun?" she questioned, easing their attention away from their poor brother and diverted it elsewhere.

"I guess so," answered Kevin, exchanging a quick glance with Joe. "You?"

"Sorta," she answered casually. "What about you, Joe?"

"Boring," he responded truthfully, pausing before adding, "although I'm quite curious how your hair remains so perfect even after five hours of sound check. Not wearing a wig are we, Miss Cyrus?"

"Of course not." she snapped before huffily crossing her arms over her chest. She stiffened and stared at the two brothers before her. "Ready to go?"

Kevin glanced at Joe before nodding. "Yeah. And don't worry, the ride home for Nick won't be too painful."

"I'd like to hope so," Miley sighed, evincing empathy for Nick whom remained silent in the background. She was accustomed to her own siblings' antics and wasn't too surprised Joe and Kevin hadn't acted or treated Nick any differently.

"Yeah." they nodded, however, paused when Nick and Miley headed toward the door.

"Hold on, kiddo," Joe suddenly called out and prevented the two from leaving when they reached the room's exit, "I've got to use the bathroom."

"I'll wait outside with Miley," assured Nick, itching to escape from his brothers' radar. His eyes darted nervously from Miley to his elder brothers, waiting for their approval or not.

"Fine, _I'll_ wait for Joe," Kevin eventually said. "You two kids have fun."

Nick groaned silently to himself before escorting Miley out of the room and down the empty hallway. It was late, around eleven-forty PM, and the streets outside the venue appeared bleak and bare. Billy Ray was already loading up his car, carefully arranging all the equipment he had brought to the sound check in the vehicle's trunk.

"Sorry," Nick apologized sourly, staring long and hard at the paved gravel below their feet. He scuffed his shoe against its rough exterior, refusing to meet Miley's gaze, "about my brothers and everything."

"It's fine," she smiled genuinely. "They're just being your brothers."

"Yeah, _terrible_ brothers," he corrected bitterly. "I can't believe they'd even say that in front of your dad. They're really careless sometimes."

"They didn't do anything _bad_," she assured, "my dad probably already forgot anyways. He doesn't take offense to much – unless it's about his hair." Her face perked at the mention of 'hair', smacking the palm of her hand against her forehead. "Oh shoot. That reminds me, I forgot my hair straightener in the room. Hold on, I'll be right back."

Nick nodded, deciding to remain outside and as far as he could possibly distance himself from his brothers. Miley ventured back into the venue, stumbling through the dimly lit halls and toward the room she had previously been in. She fumbled with the door's lock, pushing it open with her shoulder and tumbled into the room consumed in darkness. It was strange, she thought, how she even _forgot_ about this precious object of hers. Normally, she was on top of things. But she also figured the exhaustion eating away at her caused her brain to fog. After flipping on the nearest light switch, she grabbed the untouched straightener on the coffee table and, after turning the lights off, closed and locked the room's door behind her. With her hair staightener in hand she continued down the halls, pausing momentarily when she heard a muffled noise from the hallway's bathroom.

Raising an eyebrow she edged toward the bathroom, remembering Joe earlier had said he was going to the bathroom. But if Joe's in there, where's Kevin? Another loud and distorted voice seeped through the concealed door and, despite the privacy rules she was aware she was clearly breaking, she set the straightener in her hand aside and creaked the door open slightly.

A gasp caught in her throat when the muffled noises became crystal clear in return. She slapped a hand on over her mouth to prevent any further sounds from escaping and, with her other hand, slowly pushed the rest of the door aside. She peered in, relieved to find no one staring back at her, and slouched downward, ducking her head slightly so she could look under the row of stalls.

There, in the farthest stall from the bathroom's entrance, she spotted Joe's black converses. . . accompanied by Kevin's white ones. She watched with transfixed and wide eyes as they shuffled across the tiled floor before drawing herself back, her hand still clamped tightly across her mouth. Her eyes darted across the pristine room until they eventually fell upon one of its mirrors. The stall which held the two brothers was carelessly left wide open, allowing the mirror to catch their every reflection.

Miley's unoccupied hand found her stomach, gripping painfully onto it as it churned and grew uneasy. She watched with disbelieving eyes as Kevin pinned Joe against the one of the stall's walls, grinding their lower halves together as he attacked Joe's neck. The younger brother groaned in response, arching himself into Kevin and exposed more of his neck. She felt as if _she_ was the one being violated, her jaw slackening as the moment slipped right under her feet before she could fully comprehend it.

She shuddered before turning away, silently making an exit before the scene had gotten even more heated. As she stumbled out of the room a rush of complete disorientation washed over her. What was happening – how – _why_?

To rid her racing thoughts, she shook her head before snatching the straightener she earlier placed aside and stumbled out into the parking lot. Her dad was waiting in the car while Nick was gazing at the California heavens, his stare only faltering when the door slammed hard behind Miley. He craned his neck, side-glancing at her before reeling himself about to face her.

"Miley –"

"I have to go." She cut him swiftly across before hurrying into her awaiting car.

"Where's Joe and Kevin?" Billy Ray asked his daughter upon her arrival. She didn't respond at first, instead quickly closed the car's door and settled herself in its seat. "Mi –"

"I don't _know_," she insisted promptly. "Joe said he was going to the bathroom and Kevin said he'd wait for him."

"Well, did you see th–"

"_No_, daddy, I didn't," she assured. "Now, can we please go? I'm exhausted."

"Don't you want to say goodbye to them – at least wait for them?"

Miley shot her father a glare before shaking her head vigorously. "_No_. Can we go now?"

"Alright, fair enough," Billy Ray sighed, shifting the automobile's gear into drive. "You're having another sound check with them tomorrow anyways."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I know where it ends sucks. This was originally written as a one-shot, but if anyone wants me to continue, I'll be more than eager to oblige – oh, and it _would__n_'_t_ strictly be based upon Miley's point of view. However, whether I continue or not is for you decide.  
Oh, and I wouldn't hate Miley for her reaction to the discovery. Come on, people, give her a little empathy! She can't be _that_ bad if she managed to snag Nick for a while, right?  
Anyways, I feel really lame for posting this in the first place. Delete or keep?  
**For those who wanted me to continue, I _am_. However, on a livejournal community, Jonasslash. Join there if you want to continue reading.**


End file.
